Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 7a: Little Sagwa
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We zoom into the Palace hallways, where the Sleeve Dogs and Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa are arguing) Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa: Cats! Sleeve Dogs: Dogs! Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa: CATS!!! Sleeve Dogs: DOGS!!! Tai-Tai: *walking by* Ooooh, I hate it when my Sleeve Dogs and my husband's cats argue over whoever is the best pets of the palace! (Cut to Tai-Tai waking away) Tai-Tai: But what if... (Zoom into her face) Tai-Tai: I turn Sagwa, who helps to start most of these arguments, into a baby kitten using magical de-aging soup? Perhaps a caper is in order! *laughs evily* (Transistion wipe to Tai-Tai throwing stinky tofu, cordite, gunpowder, various herbs and spices, and moisturizer into a pot, and stirring it) Tai-Tai: Glad I graduated from the Ürümqi Cooking School when I was in my teens. (Transition wipe to Tai-Tai waiting at the Magistrate's desk with the pot of soup) Tai-Tai: I'm almost ready... (Zoom down to Sagwa running laps) Sagwa: One hundred and two thousand eight, one hundred and two thousand nine... (Cut to a view from the floor of Tai-Tai and the pot of soup) Tai-Tai: Now! (Cut to Sagwa running laps again) Sagwa: One-hundred and three-thousand four, One-hundred and three-thousand- (Soup gets poured on Sagwa) Sagwa: Aaaaaaagh! What the? (Sagwa changes into a kitten around Sheegwa's age) Sagwa: What? Oh no, I'm Sheegwa's age again! I'm now going to be called a baby! (Transition wipe to Sagwa going into the clubhouse where Fu-Fu is waiting) Sagwa: Fu-Fu, I need your help! Fu-Fu: Oh hi Sheegwa. Sagwa: No, I'm Sagwa! (Fu-Fu flies down to the floor, and the shot pans down with him) Fu-Fu: Oh, very clever Sheegwa. If you were Sagwa, you'd know my super-duper, ultra-hidden, secret nickname that I've told nobody else but Sagwa. Yeah. (Sagwa walks up to Fu-Fu, and whispers) Sagwa: I love you, Xinggan Bianfu. Fu-Fu: Xinggan Bianfu... *gasps and turns around* It is you Sagwa! Sagwa: Yes! Fu-Fu: What happened? Sagwa: I don't know! Fu-Fu: (taking off Sagwa's collar) Nobody can see you like this! Not even the Magistrate! Everyone would freak out! Especially your brother and sister! I need to find you a new collar! (Transition wipe to Fu-Fu with Nai-Nai) Nai-Nai: What happened to Sagwa? Fu-Fu: I can't talk now, it's an emergency! (Auntie Wen walks up with a collar in her mouth) Nai-Nai: Thanks Sister Wen. (Nai-Nai takes the collar out of Auntie Wen's mouth and gives it to Fu-Fu) Fu-Fu: Thanks! (Transition wipe to Sagwa playing in the alley. Dongwa walks up with Sheegwa) Dongwa: Ni hao. Who are you? (Cut to Sagwa going into starting position for track and field) Sagwa: I'm Sagw- (Sagwa gets out of the position) Sagwa: No no, I mean I'm... uhh... err... Sag. (Cut to Dongwa and Sheegwa) Dongwa: Sag? Sheegwa: *laughs* What a funny name! (Cut to Dongwa and Sheegwa walking up to "Sag") Dongwa: Nice to meet you... Sag. "Sag": Nice to meet you guys too. Dongwa: Wanna play with the alley cats? "Sag": Yeah! (Transition wipe to "Sag" playing with the alley cats and Dongwa) Jet-Jet: Come on little Sag, let's play! Dongwa: Yeah! (Cut to montage of Sag playing with the alley cats and Dongwa. After that, we see Sag writing a letter with her tail, while Lik-Lik watches) Lik-Lik: I tolerate you, Lik-Lik! Thanks Sagwa. "Sag": Sagwa? (Cut to Fu-Fu flying in) Fu-Fu: Sorry I'm late! (Cut back to "Sag" and Lik-Lik) Lik-Lik: Nobody can write like that like Sagwa can! (Fu-Fu lands in front of "Sag" and Lik-Lik) Fu-Fu: Hi random bully, hi Sagwa-, err I mean, blarginfadiddlenohip- Sagwa: Ohh, he knows it! Lik-Lik: I know this is really Sagwa. She can actually write with her short and stubby tail unlike Sheegwa. So, how did this happen, former inkface? Sagwa: I don't know! If only someone was around when I turned into a younger kitten! Fu-Fu: I know who could help! Sagwa and Fu-Fu: NAI-NAI! (Transition wipe to Nai-Nai with Sagwa, Fu-Fu, Dongwa, Sheegwa, and Lik-Lik in the security officer's quarters) Nai-Nai: That is Sagwa? Oh, tell me another one! (Lik-Lik rolls up a scroll, and Sagwa writes on it) Nai-Nai: Oh my, it is you, my granddaughter! Sagwa: Yes! Fu-Fu: See, we told you! Nai-Nai: Only, you're Sheegwa's age! (Auntie Wen walks in) Auntie Wen: What happened, my sister? Nai-Nai: Sister Wen, we don't know! Sagwa got turned into a younger kitten! Sagwa: Nai-Nai, was the Magistrate's Study's security camera on a while ago? Nai-Nai: Yes! (Auntie Wen jumps up onto the desk and puts in a VHS tape into the VCR. Afterwards, we cut to Nai-Nai with Sagwa, Fu-Fu, Dongwa, Sheegwa, and Lik-Lik) Nai-Nai: Watch the big screen. (Cut to a replay of the scene where Sagwa gets turned into a kitten by Tai-Tai) Dongwa: *from offscreen* Oh my, it's Tai-Tai who turned you into a kitten! Sagwa: We need to confront her! (Transition wipe to the study, where Tai-Tai is lighting a boom boom stick, gluing it to the pot of age changing soup's inside, and turning on a stopwatch) (Sagwa runs in) Sagwa: Okay Tai-Tai, I know you turned me back into a kitten, so, let me become my older self again! Tai-Tai: You can, however, I have set a self-destructing boom-boom stick in the pot. It is set to blow up in 29 seconds! Sagwa: Okay then! (Tai-Tai counts down from 29. Sagwa wonders how she'll get in. As she gets to 4, Sagwa jumps into the pot, then out of the pot as her older self) Sagwa: That's enough time for me! Tai-Tai: 3... 2... 1-, wait, what? (Sagwa runs out as an explosion goes off in the study) Nai-Nai: You did it! Sagwa: I'm my older self again! (The Foolish Magistrate runs in) The Foolish Magistrate: *gasps* What happened my perfect plum blossom? Tai-Tai: *emerging looking burnt* Long story short, I turned Sagwa into a kitten and paid the price. The Foolish Magistrate: I'll get my daifu here, now! I'll take you to the Provincial Hospital in Fuzhou, and he'll lead a surgery on you. Tai-Tai: Owww... Category:Episode Transcripts